Let loose
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette was having a boring day but someone is determined to change that.


Olette frowned as she sat in the library. She was currently working on a group project by herself. Hayner and Pence were supposed to be there but Pence was busy and Hayner wouldn't be much help anyway. She just sighed as she tapped her pencil against the desk this was a lot of work for one person.

"Having trouble"someone asked. Olette looked up and saw Seifer of all people standing there.

"Seifer what are you doing here"she asked. He was the last person she expected to see in a library. Well except for Rai but she wasn't even sure if he could read.

"You know staying here all day has gotta be boring"he said sitting across from her and propping his feet up on the table.

"Well I have work to do"she said rolling her eyes. Hayner and Pence were gonna owe her so much ice cream for this.

"I have a better idea. I'm headed to Sunset Hill and you're coming with me"he said standing up.

"I can't I have to finish this and-"Olette was cut off by Seifer who put his hand over her mouth.

"Cmon it's all stuffy in here and it smells old"Seifer said scrunching up his nose.

"Seifer I can't"she said back trying to turn back to her work. He sighed and sat on the edge of the table.

"You're probably right I mean you couldn't let loose if you tried"he said smirking when he saw her look up.

"I could to"she said giving him a slightly annoyed face which made him laugh.

"Then prove it"he said standing back up. He raised his eyebrow and she sighed.

"Fine"she said after looking back at the pile of papers and books knowing she wouldn't get anything else done today. She stood up and Seifer smirked when he saw her get up. He lead her outside and they walked towards the train and Olette stopped.

"Seifer I didn't bring and money"she said. He just smirked and his smirk made her uncomfortable because she knew it couldn't mean anything good.

"We don't need money"he said grabbing her hand. The train was already taking off but they kept running.

"Seifer you're crazy"she said as they ran. Once they caught up to the train he hopped on and yanked her on after him. He accidentally yanked her a bit to hard and she crashed into his chest. She had put her arms out to catch her so now her hands were on his chest and his arm was around her.

"Having fun yet"Seifer asked looking down at her. She pulled away blushing but she couldn't help but smile.

"That was kinda fun"she said back chuckling.

"Now you're getting it princess"he said.

"Princess"she asked teasingly.

"Well can't really call you a slacker like you're friends you're more of a nerd"he said back flashing her another grin. She just rolled her eyes she was not a nerd! He laughed when he saw her flustered face he had really struck a nerve there.

"Well maybe you're the slacker then"Olette said deciding to fire back. She smiled up at him with big doe eyes and he put his hands behind his head.

"Maybe I am princess"he said back. He couldn't believe she was actually teasing him. She was also shocked why was he so calm he was supposed to get offended by that?

"Cmon the sun's about to set"he said grabbing her hand. She looked down blushing she was holding hands with Seifer of all people the cutest boy in school. He dragged her along and as they went people looked at them and Olette could see them whispering. When they got to the top of sunset hill they leaned back in the grass resting on their hands for support. Seifer was so close his shoulder would occasionally brush hers.

"I never took you for someone who would watch the sunset"Olette said after a bit of silence between her and Seifer.

"It's how I unwind after a day off"he said laying back in the grass.

"You get days off"she asked shocked. She thought he was always working after all who ran the disciplinary committee when he wasn't there.

"I get hours off sometime when it's not busy. I'll leave Fuu and Rai between the two of them they can manage as long as nothing major happens"he said.

"And you decided to spend you few hour vacation with me"she asked genuinely shocked. Seifer just seemed to be full of surprises.

"You needed to cut loose"he said looking over at her. She just nodded and laid back to. She blushed when she realized she was leaning back on Seifer's arm. She got back up apologizing for lying on his arm but he still didn't move it.

"Seifer"she said slightly frowning then slightly blushing.

"It's not moving"he said back. Their eyes met for a bit before she finally sighed and laid down.

"You know all the girls at school tomorrow are gonna hound me about this"she said.

"Let em"he said back. He knew what she meant after all he would have to be stupid not to see all the looks they were getting on their way over but surprisingly he didn't mind. They stayed there for a bit longer just enjoying the view when Olette yawned.

"Looks like it's past your bedtime princess"he said laughing.

"I'm fine"she said trying to suppress another yawn. In all honesty she was extremely comfortable and her lack of sleep because of that project was catching up to her. She almost groaned when he pulled his arm out from under her.

"Cmon"he said holding his hand out to her. She sleepily took it and he helped her up. Once she was up though he didn't let go of her hand.

"Are we going to hop on the train again"she asked.

"Kinda"he said smiling. Then without warning he jumped over the railing.

"Seifer"she yelled closing her eyes as they fell. What was he thinking he was making them fall to their deaths. She clung to him and was shocked when she felt something beneath her feet. She opened her eyes and sat that they were standing on top of the train.

"Ahh"she screamed clutching onto Seifer and burying her head in his chest.

"Relax I gotcha"Seifer said rolling his eyes. As if he would really let her fall.

"Wait this is the mystery train"she said once she saw the colors of the train.

"Yeah we can ride it back to the station"he said.

"But it doesn't go to the station"she said shocked.

"It will"he said back. Hopefully she wouldn't ask any more questions because that's all he could tell her. Once they got back they slid off the top of the train and Olette looked but just like the rumors said there was no driver.

"Wow"she said looking into the train until Seifer pulled her arm in the other direction.

"It's late you should go home"he said. He held her hand as they walked to the library where she left her stuff. Once that was done she assumed her and Seifer would part ways.

"Aren't you going home to"she asked him after he kept following her.

"Gotta make sure you get home safe princess"he said back.

"Seifer it's twilight town no one is gonna hurt me I walk home late at night at the time"she said. He wasn't about to tell her he made sure she got home safe all those nights instead he lied.

"There's been some nobodies seen around here recently"he said. She just nodded in that case she was glad to have him there. Once they got to her house he walked her up to the door.

"Thanks Seifer I had fun"she said smiling back at him.

"Me to maybe you aren't as bad as the rest of you're friends"he said back. She didn't want to argue with him so she ignored the comment.

"Well goodnight"she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Seifer would be lying if he said he wasn't caught off guard in fact his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Let me know if you ever need to cut loose again"he said finally finding his voice again. She just smiled and went inside.


End file.
